fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowboxer Great Maccao
Darkness |ailments = Iceblight Dragonblight |weaknesses = Light |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Shadowboxer Great Maccao is a Subspecies of Great Maccao that has control over the Darkness element. Physiology Shadowboxer Great Maccao has dark blue skin, black feathers lining its body, and a crest made up of dark purple feathers. Its arms, legs, and tail have dark grey scales, and its eyes as well as the spikes on its tail are crimson. When enraged, its entire body becomes enveloped in darkness, making it harder to detect in dim lighting. Ecology Shadowboxer Great Maccao is a Great Maccao who had adapted to nighttime hunting, with its bright red skin becoming dark blue, and its green and yellow feathers have become black and dark purple, respectively. It had lost its entire pack in a battle gone horribly wrong, and it was forced to adapt to new conditions for its lack of troops along with its previous colouration left it vulnerable to attack, becoming more aggressive and cautious as a result. It has gained the ability to utilize a unique element called Darkness in battle after it became nocturnal, with its body secreting special fluids that are reactive to shadows and stored in a specialized sac, and it can release this fluid by moving its limbs around and contracting its muscles, which combines the fluids with the shadows found in the area and creates Darkness, granting it the ability to deal extra damage to opponents. When angered, it secretes even more fluids from its body, enough to envelop its entire body in darkness, granting it stealth in poor lighting conditions. It sits in the middle of the food chain, preying on weaker monsters, such as Aptonoth, Kelbi, and Larinoth, and is preyed on by stronger monsters, such as Nargacuga and Glavenus. Despite this, it is capable of fighting back through darkness-induced attacks and underhanded tactics such as hiding behind other monsters so they take hits that were meant for it and attacking from the shadows, blending in with them easily. Behavior Shadowboxer Great Maccao is more aggressive than the standard species, being more likely to attack a threat than run away from it. However, it is also more cowardly, utilizing underhanded tactics such as taking hunters hostage to avoid taking damage from their allies or hiding behind other large monsters so hunters wind up hitting them instead, and it likes to attack from the shadows. It only appears at night due to its overall colouration and Rage Mode helping it blend in with the night sky but making it easy to detect in daylight. This behaviour stems from it losing its entire pack in battle, which forced it to adapt to new situations to avoid becoming easy prey. It has been reported that it whines mournfully when it sees other Maccao due to them reminding it of its past failures. Abilities Shadowboxer Great Maccao can harness the Darkness element in battle, bringing down prey and driving off predators with darkness-infused punches and kicks. When enraged, its entire body becomes enveloped in darkness, allowing it to easily blend in with the night sky and the shadows. It can also take hunters as hostages and use them to avoid taking damage from their allies. Habitat Shadowboxer Great Maccao inhabits the same areas as its red and green counterpart, but only appears at night. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,240 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,160 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 43 (Cut), 43 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 5 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Body: 32 (Cut), 32 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 15 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail: 43 (Cut), 43 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 5 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Seltas - Wins (Loses if Seltas Queen is present). * vs. Yian Kut-Ku - Wins. * vs. Congalala - Wins. * vs. Gypceros - Wins, but gets flashed in the process. * vs. Kecha Wacha - Wins. * vs. Tetsucabra - Wins. * vs. Malfestio - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Rathian - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Yian Garuga - Loses. * vs. Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Nargacuga - Loses. * vs. Zinogre - Loses. * vs. Tigrex - Loses. * vs. Gore Magala - Loses. * vs. Dullahool - Loses. * vs. Glavenus/Windcleaver Glavenus -Loses. Attacks Shadowboxer Great Maccao uses stronger, Darkness-infused versions of the regular species' attacks that inflict both the Iceblight and Dragonblight conditions. However, it has some moves of its own. Hostage Situation If there is more than one hunter in the area, Shadowboxer Great Maccao will run behind them and attempt to wrap its arms around them. If it succeeds, it will use the hunter as meat shields to avoid taking damage from the other hunter(s), shifting them in the direction of their attacks. It will let go of them after 55 seconds, but using a Flash Bomb will make it let go of its hostage right away. Meat Shield If there is another large monster in the area, Shadowboxer Great Maccao will hide behind them to avoid taking damage from the hunter's attacks. It will do this until the other monster leaves the area or gets killed/captured. Sucker Punch Shadowboxer Great Maccao will run behind a hunter and punch them, dealing low damage and knocking them over. It will often use this attack if a hunter is charging up an attack of their own or blocking. This attack's speed and power increase when it's enraged. Shifting Jump Kick As opposed to a straightforward jump kick, Shadowboxer Great Maccao will opt to hop to the sides until it is behind the hunter, then launch itself at them. This attack deals medium-high damage, inflicts Iceblight and Dragonblight, and has a homing effect. Hitting it while it's in the air or using a Flash Bomb will topple it, allowing the hunter to get some free hits in or recover until it gets up. This attack's speed and power increase when it's enraged. It will also fall over if it attempts to use this attack while it's exhausted or has its tail broken. Hidden Jump Kick Shadowboxer Great Maccao will hide within the shadows that appear within the area it's in and screech as if taunting the hunter until they draw near. Once they do, it will launch itself at them, dealing medium-high damage and inflicting Iceblight and Dragonblight if the attack connects. This attack has a homing effect and will only be used when it's enraged. Using a Flash Bomb when it's preparing the attack will topple it, allowing the hunter to get some free hits in or recover until it gets up. If its tail is broken, it will fail to use this attack, and will fall over instead. Weapons Sword and Shield Bane Sword --> Eclipse Sword Dual Blades Nocturnal Blades --> Nightfall Blades Hammer Gothic Hammer --> Unholy Hammer Gunlance Demon's Gunlance --> High Demon's Gunlance Charge Axe Fallen Axe --> Corrupted Axe Insect Glaive Terror Rod --> Nightmare Rod Light Bowgun Shadow Burst --> Umbra Burst Bow Dark Bow --> Devil's Bow * Note: All of Shadowboxer Great Maccao's weapons are upgrades of the regular species' weapons. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +5 * Thunder -15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind -5 Skills: Vault, Sneak, Weakness Exploit, Double Stun G-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +5 * Thunder -15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind -5 Skills: Vault, Sneak, Weakness Exploit, Double Stun Gunner High-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +10 * Thunder -10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +20 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Vault, Sneak, Weakness Exploit, Double Stun G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water -10 * Thunder -10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +20 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Vault, Sneak, Weakness Exploit, Double Stun Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Crest- The feathers will break. Tail- The tail's spikes will break off. Quests High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Shadowboxer Great Maccao's name was chosen to reflect its control over the Darkness element as well as its use of punches and kicks in battle. * Shadowboxer Great Maccao's armour was designed as an evil counterpart to the regular species', with the former being popular among poachers and the latter seeing use among rangers. * Credit for the render and icon go to Chaoarren. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64